twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Walden Schmidt
Walden Schmidt, portrayed by Ashton Kutcher, is a fictional character on the CBS sitcom Two and a Half Men. He made his first appearance in Season 9, replacing Sheen's character Charlie Harper. Walden is the show's deuteragonist, replacing the show's former star, Charlie Sheen, who played Charlie Harper for 8 seasons from 2003-2011. Personality Unlike Charlie, who was obsessed with sex and booze, Schmidt is much more concerned with his recent divorce and doesn't take sex for granted. According to his ex-wife, Bridget, he is emotionally immature. This proven to be a fact. For example, he stated that unless Bridget takes him back he will kill himself, but changed his mind after finding out how cold the water was; also his mansion has arcade games and Sci-Fi mannequins. He's not self conscious about his body as he doesn't seem to be at all embarrassed about undressing in front of Alan or walking around the house naked even though Alan, Berta, Jake and Judith all see him. He is indifferent towards Jake. Walden is easy to trick despite warnings from others, such as when he was warned by Berta of Alan's intentions to stay permenantly or when Alan warned him that Evelyn would try sleeping with him. He is oblivious to Berta's attraction to him and because of his childish nature, he once hired her as a live-in housekeeper, but she quit the "live in" part of the job, staying on as housekeeper due to Alan being allowed to stay due to Walden's freindship with him. Walden is willing to go for an idea if it involves something he likes such as when he toke a restaurant idea from Jake because of the great food deals. He is very trusting of Alan, seeing him as his best friend and has great concern for him such as when he had a mental break down and thought he was Charlie. Thanks to his expereinces with the Harper family, Walden has begun to mature emotionaly, but not into an exactly bright person. Despite his emotional immaturity, he is quite smart, as he has designed a website microsoft bought, as well as he knew what the difference between organic and force fed meat. History Before the Show During high school, he started to date Bridget, who would later become his wife. He skipped high school after flunking the 8th grade but he quit M.I.T. By the age of 19, he had made his first million. At one point, he made a program that Microsoft bought for 1.3 billion dollars and bundled with their Zune. During the Show In his introduction, Walden is absent for the majority of the episode, until he appears in the last 10-15 minutes of the show. He first appears on the porch of the beach house, explains that he was trying to drown himself in the ocean, but the water was too cold. After he dries up, he tells Alan how he is separated from his wife, and he is worth 1.3 billion dollars. The two go out, and after an incredible night having an orgy with two women (minus Alan), Walden decides to buy the house In "People Who Love Peepholes", Walden has bought the house, convinced Berta to stay, and Alan moved out to his mother's house. Later that night Walden comes to Alan and the two go out, where Walden goes to Bridget, his wife's, house. After an argument about his immaturity, Walden leaves. The next day, Bridget comes to Walden's new house, and they agree to go out to talk. Due to Alan chasing off a woman out of the house, Walden says that he owes Alan, and Alan asks to move in for a day or two, to which Walden graciously accepts. In "Big Girls Don't Throw Food", Walden has allowed Jake to move into his house as well. Walden has dinner with Bridget, who tells him she is continuing with the divorce. And after bringing up his story with Judith; she kisses him; not knowing that Jake took a picture of it with his phone. In "Those Fancy Japanese Toilets", Walden causes friction between himself and Jake when Jake's girlfriend becomes attracted to him. Thought, unbeknowst to him, this actualy pays off for Jake as she has sex with him after seeing Walden leave to go furniture shopping. He accidently ends up sleeping with Evelyn for unknown reasons after he is invited into her house for a drink. In Thanks for the Intercourse, Walden has begun removing Charlie's furniture from the house, causing Alan to laps into a state of demintial where he thinks he is Charlie. Concenred for his freind, he admits him to a mental hospital to be cured of his insanity. In Frodo's Headshots, Walden had begun a relationship with Lyndsay during Alan's dream, kicking Alan and Jake out due to ricdiculous reasons. In the real world, he had finished redecorating the house with high tech gadgets which only turn on at his voice command - he seemingly forgot that Alan would need lights at night. He discuces with Alan that they both know the absurdity of their situation and accept things the way they are; it is still unknown if the toliets in the house need Walden to activate them. In A Fishbowl Full of Glass Eyes, Walden while shopping with Jake meets Zoey, an attractive British woman, in the market. With Jake's nudging, Walden scores a date with her, but ends up messing things up by mentioning Bridget. He also gets rid of his wedding ring, which was made of rhodium which is priceless, and throws it into the ocean instead of allowing Alan to pawn it to solve his financial problems. He also gave Jake a quarter of a million frequent flier miles that landed him in Paris. In What a Lovely Landing Strip, Walden had begun a more serious relationship with Zoey, completing his divorce and taking her on a trip to mexico for dinner. On the trip, Walden admits he pulled some strings at a fancy school Zoey is trying to get her daughter into and ends up winning her favor enough for sex. The next day back in Malibu, Walden is met with shock when he finds Bridget wants him back, but he has moved on (finaly). Because of bad timing, Walden nearly sleeps with his ex-wife until he explains things to her, earning a grudge towards him and the wall of the front of his house destroyed by her car. He was last seen eating with Zoe in the kitchen while Bridget looked on (before being talked into stalking him by Rose). In One False Move, Zimbabwe!, Walden's repressed memories are opened due to his mother saying his imaginary gorilla friend Magilla is real. He is traumatized that he shared the first four years of his childhood with him, as his mother wanted to see if a gorilla baby could learn as fast as a human baby. She then had to send him back to the jungle, as he tried to kill a Jehovah's Witness. Because of this he believed that he would be sent to Central Africa just like his gorilla brother if he didn't behave. He leaves angrily and, after getting drunk, visits Zoey and her parents, who are very British and appear to like him despite his odd behavior. Zoey then calls Alan and Walden's mother, as Walden has climbed on the roof of her apartment house. Alan gets up to him and tries to get him to come down with him, just as the LAPD arrives with a helicopter. In the end, Walden and his brother are reunited with the help of his mother. In Slowly and In A Circular Fashion Walden is demoted from being president of his company when his mother turns against him for his own good. Walden then turns to his lawyer and sex partner Zoey. She explains as founder he can put a fourth board member on the board and can break ties at will ensuring his victory over all votes. Walden chooses Alan and gets back his company. In A Possum on Chemo Alan gets his beard shaved and cuts his hair at his girlfriend's request after trying to keep it. Notes *Only after talking to a psychitrist, Walden realizes he treated Bridget like his mother subconciously. (The Squat and the Hover) *Walden Schmidt is a Billionaire. He made a program that Microsoft bought for 1.3 billion dollars, which they bundled with their Zune. *Walden possess a natural and unintentional charisma that makes almost every woman attracted to him, even from ages young as 17 (Megan) to as old as 63 (Evelyn). *He doesn't mind getting naked in front of men, and hugging men while naked. *His affinity for Bridget stems to sexual interest; when he saw Lindey's porno, he was turned on, but would only masturbate thinking of Bridget. *It is hinted that Alan harbours jealousy towards Walden or as he describes "1.3 billion dollars and hung like a freakin elephant" *As of Season 9, Walden and Herb are the only people who consider Alan a friend. *It has been noted several times that Walden resembles Jesus Christ. *It's been noted several times that he has a giant penis and even points if out in front of men. *Although Walden and Charlie never met due to his "death" before meeting the Harper family, Charlie is mentioned throughout the majority of the ninth and (current) season by Alan and Jake Harper. Category:Titular Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 9 characters